callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 3 Titles
Untitled Same titles? Anyone notice that there A LOT of titles from MW2..not that it is bad..but personally I'd like to see some originality/newness MW3 Emblem page? {C}I think there should also be a page for the emblems like there was for the MW2 ones. {C}Purely for the same reasons we have the title page. There is you could find it here http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Callsigns%2FModern_Warfare_3_Emblems That piece of shit Codking123 keeps changing it to his youtube because the only reason someone would watch his shitty videos is because they clicked on a missleading link. ( 10:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC)) Am I the only one to not get either CoD Elite titles? I haven't gotten them yet. Is it becasue it's still kind of buggy and messed up? (Servers suck on it) I'm on PS3 to, it that matters. Bmoreravens12 18:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I got lucky and logged onto the website very early this morning and it worked! I was able to link everything and got the titles and emblems, you also unlock Winter camo for your guns! Just keep trying at random times, your best chances are at nightime and early in the morning. Good luck! -Tim :I never got either and I linked everything up more than 3 weeks ago. It doesn't bother me that much because it's just titles and gun camo, but still..... --XavierGTR 09:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) CALLSIGN Would it be possible to unlock the ELITE titles and emblems (and winter camo) through hacking? considering that was possible with mw2's spinning 10th prestige emblem. :Most likely not, as it has to be confirmed through ELITE servers. 14:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Additional Titles There's also AK-47 silver at 302 and AK-47 gold at 305, but I don't know how to add a row. Shinydarkrai94 06:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Note: Some titles listed say how to get them, but fail to mention that there is a level restriction, due to challenges at certain levels. i.e. Mastedon: get a 5:1 K/D ratio, but you need to be level 65 to unlock the challenge. Missing Titles I've been in games where users have had OLD CODgers and u MAD bro? as titles, but I haven't seen them on the list. Are they unlocked with Elite Premium? 22:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) 2500 kill challenge? The FAD title for 2500 kills: Is that a prestige challenge or hidden or something? regular marksman stops at 1000... re:2500kill title is hidden before prestige,u can get it if u did 2500kill, but U cannot see the challenge before prestige. I can confirm this by my barret .50call. The section with the perks is all screwed up...some are out of order and at least 1 (recon) is not listed. I'll try to confirm the order as i play. I've seen a title where the backround is Soap,Price,Ghost, and Sandman. But after HOURS and HOURS of searching on the internet, I can't find how to get it, and it's not on the page, any help? 2500 Kills/1000 Headshots Titles can be unlocked without prestiging. Would just like to point out that the Title for getting 2500 kills with a weapon can be unlocked without prestiging, you just can't track it in your own challenges. I'm also assuming the same would go for the 1000 headshots one. I can confirm this, today I got the title for 2500 kills with my UMP, I'm level 80 and have not prestiged. Incuded 08:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Seconded, all the weapon emblems and titles can be achieved without prestiging, only they don't show the challenges in the menu; I recieved both my 500 kills emblem and 1000 kills title for the ACR without having prestiged. This fact should be noted somewhere on the page if anyone wants to add it. Kclay 18:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) infected title anyone got it ? if u wanna give it me plz send me private message.. You cannot get these anymore before prestiging. I reset my stats and have 500 kills with various guns. No more silver title. Transmission challenge/title I can confirm the challenge 'Transmission'. http://steamcommunity.com/id/zuiperd/screenshot/614970636882420795/?tab=public Errors with gold titles Errors with the Gold gun titles. They are for "earning maximum profecency with this weapon" But I (using a Xbox 360) always achieve them at rank *30*, when the gold camo is unlocked. I understand this is an error with their software, but shouldn't it be noted for the users who look at this list? : Not sure which guns you're using but the title is unlocked for unlocking all attachments for the respective guns, the weapon rank at which you get the last attachment, and correspondingly, the title you seek goes AR - 29, SMG - 26, LMG - 27, Sniper Rifles - 22, Shotguns - 26 (for all except Model 1887, which as far as I'm aware does not have a mastery title at all), for both Machine Pistols and Handguns you recieve the mastery title at weapon rank 10, and I don't believe there is a mastery title for any of the launchers either as none of them have any attachments. Kclay 18:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) MW3 Stinger Titles The stinger titles are abit different to the other titles Silver - Kill 500 vehicles with this weapon Silver with blood drips (like riot shield) - Kill vehicles 1000 with this weapon Black with silver wings - Kill 2000 vehicles with this weapon The challenge then goes on to 5000 which I think will be the same as the Headshot title but I've still got a long way to go! 13:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Infected title? it says to get the infected title you have to be knifed by someone using it by how do you get it in the first place? :Pretty sure in a similar fashion to MW2, but get MOABed instead of nuked. Carb 0Stop Censorship 20:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Is it supposed to say get knifed by some one using the toxic title? FF9 20:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, it's one of those spread rewards: You have to get knifed by someone who is using the "Infected" title at that moment. ParagonX7 09:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :You get the infected title when you are infected. You get infected when you play Infected Transfer title confirmed :) I just got the Transfer title so it's confirmed :) 06:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Nick Silver Title If you get 500 Kills with any weapon, you get the Silver title. Does this need to be accomplished in one prestige, or does the killcount carry over to consecutive prestiges? 10:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Cpt Stupendous : The kill count for the all titles and emblems, except the mastery title, does NOT reset upon prestiging.Kclay 18:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Mastery Titles Can anyone help confirm which guns you can and can't get mastery titles for? I'm the guy who hunts to get all of them, but I don't know if you can for certain ones. Here are the ones I'm not sure about: model 1887, riot Shield, and any of the launchers. They don't have any attachments to unlock so I'm wondering if I should waste my time doing something specific for them. I have all the other ones excluding the CM901 (which definitely has a mastery title). I got most of the launchers up to 10, but get nothing for it. Remember, I'm specifically looking for the title with the two golden skulls on the side. To anyone who answers, it's greatly appreciated. 03:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC)mhs07 03:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Opening this page back up for edit? There are many incomplete spaces that I can fill in, but the page is locked to editing. I registered but still I cannot edit out the errors (like the misplacement of the Friends with Benefits title). GD American 04:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I find this list somewhat incomplete...I have two titles for the Stinger that don't appear here, and was checking to see if there were others. Obviously if there are they are not listed. 15:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Canobyss Yeah I've got about 15 titles not listed on here and wanted to straighten out the list. It needs to be opened back up; it doesn't seem to be a bad target for vandalism. GD American 17:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 4th Moustache Title? What is it? The title page omits a 4th moustache title (in between "Skeet Shooter" and "Bow Down"), and I'd love to know what it is. It's for killing 10 people by shooting claymores. Yet another reason we need to un-lock this so we can fix and finish it. GD American 07:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ELITE on PC or just Hacking? Saw this today, and also saw someone with an ELITE emblem yesterday so was thinking they may release ELITE for pc probably, although this is more likely a hack... Sapphire Shores 02:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) the 2 gold skull mastery titles r 4 all exepct launchers/shield. dead silence pro title is listed wrong. dead silence pro is 125 close range kills, not 300 hip fire kills. gold camo is unlocked at lvl 31 of ur wepon. ne other faqs that u may have can b asked via my 360tag sycloptic51. i will do my best to find ur answers.( 02:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC)). Yellow Title Text Does anyone have any idea why some titles have yellow text instead of white when applied to your callsign? This seems completely random and noone elsewhere on the net seems to know why. Only happens for some people. Personally, I have only "Stun Gun", "Pushin' Daisies" and "Transfer" in yellow text. Other people haverepored others too. I guessed maybe when a set of titles is complete, they all gain yellow text? Any ideas anyone? Ant59 18:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Could possibly be yellow because of harmonic colouring making some parts of text unreadable, which in turn wouldn't make it a very good title. They did the same in MW2 as well, and that's the only good reason I can think of.GroverA125 08:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Earning SitRep 150 times gets you Marksman Specialist, but on the Titles list it says earning Marksman 150 times gets you it. It is wrong. 1000 javelin multi kills achieved - no gold title , I'm so gutted looks the same for a 1000 helicopter kills with a stinger Heey first: nice website, it helped me alot with questions for mw3 but now i have a question.... Question: The Unstoppeble title for reaching lvl 15 in all special opp levels is that without the new DLC maps or with? Because me and my friend want that nice title and i hope its only with the old maps because we don't have the map packs ' 20:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC)' Dead Silence Pro Title number 187, Dead Silence Pro, description is incorrect. Challenge is "Get 125 close range kills using Dead Silence" which unlocks that title. Unlocked it today, March 18 2012 "The Mastodon" Please someone fix this. The correct title is "The Mastodon". the marksman and sitrep arent swap anymore, remove from trivialz 08:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC)fed